


Notice Me

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, cheerio!Blaine, quarterback!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Blaine joins the cheerios to get the quarterback to notice him.  Based on this Gif Set!  http://chordoverstreet.tumblr.com/post/46193121021</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

“Blaine…Blaine…Blaine!”

Blinking, Blaine turned to Tina, who was staring at him in exasperation. “Sorry, what?” he said, embarrassed that she had caught him gawking.

Again.

“Never mind,” she said fondly. “I’m more interested in knowing who has so thoroughly caught your attention.”

Blaine flushed. “It’s stupid…He’s straight and doesn’t know I’m alive.”

“Who?” Tina asked, brave in the rapidly emptying halls.

Heaving a sigh, Blaine let himself slide down the lockers to sit on the floor. “Sam.”

“Sam Evans?” Tina murmured, settling down beside him and Blaine nodded miserably.

Of all the boys at McKinley, of course Blaine would fall for one of the most unobtainable. Gorgeous, tall, blond Sam, who was quarterback of the Titans and universally acknowledged as the most popular boy in school.

But that wasn’t the only reason he liked Sam. Unlike most who occupied the higher rungs of the social ladder, Sam was genuinely nice. He never bullied the less popular, was even known to get in the faces of his fellow jocks if he saw them pushing anyone around. His green eyes were always kind and he did the cutest impressions of celebrities….

He was like a beacon of goodness and light and people flocked to him. Sam was constantly surrounded by his teammates and cheerleaders and Blaine knew there was no chance of Sam ever noticing him, so he resigned himself to the idea of admiring him from afar…..

“Yeah,” he murmured. “He’s just so cute and sweet and….”

“Those lips,” Tina said with a knowing grin and Blaine groaned. 

“Those lips!” he sighed, giving her a conspiratal smile. “And the adorable impressions….”

Tina patted his arm. “Sam Evans is pure crushable crack.”

“And so very out of my league.”

“Not necessarily.”

Blaine snorted. “Even if he wasn't in a completely different social universe, he's straight.”

There was an on look in Tina's eyes. “You weren't here during sophomore year,” she mused. “That year there were a lot of rumors Sam was gay or bi…He said he wasn't gay, never actually insisted he was straight.”

It was kind of nice that Tina was trying to give him hope, but Blaine knew better.

“Even so,” he replied. “He doesn't even know I exist.”

That wasn't entirely true. Blaine did share a study hall with Sam and the blonde had caught him staring a few times (much to Blaine's dismay). Fortunately, Sam would just smile before turning back to whoever was vying for his attention.

“I have an idea,” Tina said brightly and Blaine knew that tone of voice.

Something was about to happen.

**  
**

“Oh my God, how did I let you talk me into this?”

Tina rolled her eyes. “You want to get close to Sam and this is the easiest and most surefire way.”

“Easy!” he hissed. “Becoming a Cheerio is your idea of easy?!”

She gave him a look. “For you, Mr. Perky-Dancing-Singing-Adorable-Bundle-of-Energy, yes and clearly Coach Sylvester agrees.”

Within minutes of his audition, Coach Sylvester had shoved a uniform into his hands…which was how Blaine found himself about to stroll down the hall in said uniform.

He did look good in it though.

“Do you have any idea what those pants are doing for your ass?” Tina asked with a big smile. “I mean, it's awesome on a normal day, but seriously, wow!”

Flushing, Blaine chuckled, then yelped as she shoved him into the hall.

“Oh! New Boy Cheerio!”

From way she was standing with Sam, surrounded by a few other Cheerios, Brittany S. Pierce waved at him and Blaine approached slowly. The girl was known to be a bit odd (she was also one of Sam's ex-girlfriends), but she was nicer than most of the Cheerios.

As he approached, Brittany said, “This is Blair! He's new!”

“Blaine,” Sam corrected her, shocking Blaine, who blinked.

“I didn't know you knew my name,” he said before he could stop himself, then wished he had the ability to sink into the ground and disappeared.

Sam just smiled. “Dude, you sing at like every school assembly.”

That was true enough.

One of the other Cheerios was glaring at him. “If you ever drop me, I'll set fire to the oil slick on your head. I'm not joking.”

“Chill, Kitty,” Sam asked, giving Blaine a conspirital smirk. “You weigh like nothing. No need to terrorize your teammates.”

She glowered. “He's new. A proper sense of fear still needs to be drilled into his head.”

With that, Kitty and most of the Cheerios flounced off. Brittany smiled Blaine, then turned to Sam. “I have to go text Santana before class. See you later!”

She left, Blaine asked, “Santana Lopez?”

The girl had graduated the year before after terrorizing student body for years.

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a shrug. “It's a little weird that two of my exes are dating, but hey, love is love, right?”

“A very enlightened viewpoint,” Blaine said, trying to hide how giddy he was to be having a one-on-one conversation with the object of his affection.

Closing his locker, Sam nodded to one of his passing teammates and Blaine was shocked not to be shoved into a locker. Between the uniform and Sam's presence, clearly a bubble of safety had been formed.

“So, why join the Cheerios now?” Sam asked, clearly curious.

Trying not to blush, Blaine said, “Oh, just wanted to be open to new experiences.”

“Yeah. Nice things can be totally awesome,” Sam agreed. “It seems to agree with you.”

“How so?” he couldn't help but ask, almost unable to believe his own boldness.

A slow, devastating smile stretched Sam's lovely lips. “Well, usually any time I get within 5 feet of you, you turn pink and run away,” he said, leaning in to speak more privately. “Today, you walked over here yourself. Gotta tell you, confidence is sexy.”

Blaine gaped at him for a moment and the blonde touched his arm. “See you in study hall,” Sam concluded before strolling off.

It wasn't even a minute later when Tina popped up beside Blaine. “So?” she asked. “How did it go?”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you and your crazy but incredibly brilliant ideas?”

“I wanna be Best Woman at the wedding.”


End file.
